Current methods for producing Micro Electro Mechanical System (MEMS) gyros using Deep Reactive Ion Etching (DRIE) technology result in subtle differences in the angle of some structural components of MEMS gyros. For example, if the angle of a flexure is not completely perpendicular to the plane of a MEMS gyro device, it will deviate out of place creating an error source when it is driven to oscillation. These differences are distributed across each wafer in a reproducible pattern for particular DRIE devices. The subtle differences are referred to in this application as motor bias. If this motor bias exceeds specified limits, it results in a loss of yield of the number of usable MEMS gyros per wafer.
Thus, there is a need for reducing the effect of motor bias in the creation of MEMS gyros and creating a higher yield per wafer.